J'aime bien me payer ta tete
by SweN update
Summary: Face au quotidien morne de la vie de ninja, Sasuke n'a qu'une chose a dire : Heureusement que Naruto est la! Pov Sasuke, Slash sasu/naru, langage pas classe et scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus vieux... Betaread by Billy-FOX.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello, slasheuses invétérées!

J'vous propose une petite fic sans prétention, ça fait 4 ans que j'ai pas écrit une ligne donc c'est un petit yaoi histoire de se remettre dans le bain... hésitez pas a reviewer!

Pour le contexte, disons que c'est l'univers de Naruto "a ma sauce"parce que j'ai arrêté de lire avant la next gen (arrhhh pas bien! une fausse fan!)

**Disclaimer :** blablabla

**Genre :** Humour moisi ( je voulais faire un truc dark mais ma connerie m'a rattrapé avant même que je me lance dans le deuxième chap ahah!)

**POV :** Sasuke

**Beta reading :** Billy-FOX (dites lui merci parce que j'écris sur un clavier qwerty, alors je lui donne du taff pendant ses vacances peuchère!

Sur ce, ENJOY!

* * *

Technique vs. Expérience

" RAAAAMEEENNNN ! Nouilles ! Nouillleeeess ! "

Hahhaa... je vois déjà sa tronche de cake, les yeux exorbités et la bave aux lèvres, en train de brailler comme un pourceau. Si ça continue, je vais me bidonner tout seul, vaut mieux que je commande un truc avant de casser mon image de marque.

Grand bruit de cavalcade... Tss il est vraiment tout moisi pour un ninja, on l'entend arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il arrache à moitié le rideau en rentrant et galope jusqu'au comptoir.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, trouduc' ?! Tu bosses jamais ? "

Ah ? Il m'a repéré direct. Ma superbe présence a devancé les besoins de son estomac, comme quoi, il est pas si con que ca.

" Je suis juste plus efficace que toi, j'ai fini avant. " Point. Je devrais pas sourire, mais j'adore me payer sa tête.

" Rhhhaaa! Tu vas gâcher mes rameeeeeennnn ! "

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, évidemment. C'est un peu la même chose tous les jours, mais je m'en lasse pas. J'arrive toujours en premier, il se ramène, il gueule et il râle et il me raconte ses conneries. Ca me détend. Quelle que soit sa mission, il arrive toujours à faire foirer un truc, assez pour que je me marre intérieurement pendant tout le repas. Comment il fait pour être aussi stupide?

On fait un boulot de merde. On bute des gens. Il y a pas grand chose de marrant à ca, même si on doit pas se farcir le coté famille éplorée, et même si on est entraîné pour pas y penser, je suis pas certain qu'on tiendrait le coup si on décompressait pas de temps a autre. Moi c'est sa connerie qui me détend. Il se prend pour mon rival, alors qu'il m'arrive même pas au genou.

" Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? T'as un problème ?! T'as l'air constipé, tu veux mon poing dans la gueule pour digérer ? "

" Tss... "

" OOyyy ! C'est quoi ton souci là ?! Tu me réponds même pas ! "

Bha... il est dégueulasse, il me parle alors qu'il la bouche pleine, c'est tellement gerbant.

" C'est ma mission du jour, l'étude du macaque... "

Aha. Il est tellement énervé qu'il a une veine qui palpite sur sa tempe.

" Connard ! "

" Abruti. "

" Rhaaa mais tu m'soules, déjà que j'ai passé une journée de merde, en plus on est rentré à la bourre à cause de Kakashi qui a voulu s'arrêter à la librairie pour acheter ses livres de cul, j'ai poireauté pendant mille ans... "

Et bla et bla, c'est partit pour un topo complet de sa journée. Je garde un visage impassible, mais je me bidonne intérieurement. Je mange lentement, déjà parce que je suis pas un gros porc comme lui, mais aussi parce que dès que j'aurai fini, j'aurai aucune raison de rester là à l'écouter.

Je bosse rarement en équipe. Si jamais il faut absolument, on me colle direct avec des pros. Ils sont pas aussi classes que moi, mais bon ils connaissent leur job. On parle pas, on fait ce qu'on a à faire aussi proprement que possible, et on se barre. Simple et efficace. Lui, il merde tout le temps, mais c'est ça qui le rend drôle. J'aime bien le faire chier, avec ses réactions de gamin.

" ... Bla bla, et là BAM ! Je tombe sur Sakura, AHAHAHA ! Elle est rembourrée niveau air bag maintenant, du coup j'ai atterri dans le pays du moelleux et de la douceuuuuurrr... "

" Comme si ca allait arriver en vrai. "

" Mais tu me crois pas ? Regarde! J'ai encore la marque de son poing ! *Cœur cœur* "

Mouais... C'est sûr qu'il y a des sujets où c'est plus vraiment un gamin. À force de traîner avec papy dégénéré et l'autre pervers de Kakashi, c'est pas étonnant qu'il vire un peu vieux lubrique maso avec l'âge.

" Pff... Lâche l'affaire, tu sais très bien qu'elle flash sur moi... "

Je préfère quand il s'énerve que quand il s'excite tout seul.

Il me regarde de travers en faisant une vieille gueule.

" Mouaiiiiif... C'est juste ton cinéma genre j'me la joue mystérieux et solitaire, mais si tu te la faisais vraiment, elle pigerait direct que c'est du toc et qu'il y a pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent ! "

Je hausse un sourcil... mais c'est qu'il y croit en plus!

" Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? "

" BWAHAHA ! Mais que t'es une daaaubbbe au pieu mon vieux ! J't'imagine trop avec ta gueule sans expression, posé comme une escalope sans savoir quoi faire ARHARHARH ! "

Il me donne des grandes claques dans le dos en s'étouffant de rire avec ses nouilles. En fait c'est pas juste un peu, il vire totalement vieux pervers. Et il se paie ma tête en plus, ce petit con !

" Tss tss... T'emballe pas trop va, comme dans tous les domaines, je te surpasse AUSSI en technique de ce coté la. "

"... "

"... ? "

" WAAAAAAAAARHHRHHHahahahha! "

Putain il en pleure de rire.

" Mais geeeeeenre! De la technique de quoi ? D'astiquage à la main ? BWAHAHAH Vieux puceauuuuuuuuuuuu ! "

Il se roule limite par terre tellement il se marre, tout le monde nous regarde. Faut pas que je m'énerve sinon ça va casser mon image de marque. On respire. Technique secrète héréditaire Uchiwa : "chakra de la classe en toutes circonstances" activé.

" ... Pfff. Si ça te rassure de penser ça, je te laisse te réconforter comme tu peux. "

Mange-toi ça, connard. Ah. Il s'est calmé direct, même si ses yeux rient encore.

" T'es teeelllement bidon mon gars ! Tu crois que ton truc du mec mystérieux qui se la raconte ça marche avec moi ?! Pfaaa ! Tu t'es jamais fait UNE seule meuf, ou alors t'as dû la buter après pour qu'elle raconte à personne à quel point t'es naze ! "

Gnn... Il me gave ! Ce petit merdeux, il se la pète parce qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge ?!

" Toi par contre niveau discrétion... Enfin vu que tu t'amélioreras jamais, j'imagine que ta réputation de " Mister 10 minutes chrono " t'importe peu... "

Erf. Je sais même pas pourquoi je rentre dans son jeu de gamin.

" Ahahah ! T'es jaloux ! T'es jaloux parce qu'elles ont beau fantasmer sur toi, y'en a pas une qui t'approche tellement t'es flippant ! T'es tellement froid, faudrait être nécrophile pour...AH ! Iruka ! "

Il se lève de table pour aller saluer notre ancien prof, papote deux minutes et se casse.

Il me laisse en plan, comme ça. Je vais même devoir payer pour lui, vu qu'il a dû oublier. Comme d'habitude en fait. Quoi que, quand il m'endort pas avec son débit de parole surréaliste, j'arrive à me tirer avant lui.

Putain...

Je suis même pas détendu.

Je rentre chez moi, encore plus énervé qu'au départ. Ca se voit pas, évidemment, personne ne me vois m'énerver. Je ferme la porte en soupirant, et je vais me faire couler un bain. Je regarde l'eau remplir lentement la baignoire, il n'y a pas un seul bruit dans la baraque vide. Voila, je suis même plus énervé. Juste vide. Tss... Il est tellement con, et pourtant, il a tout pigé. Nan, évidemment je suis pas puceau, mais il a compris l'essentiel.

Je me déshabille et je rentre dans le bain, même si c'est tellement chaud que j'ai du mal à respirer. " Faudrait être nécrophile " Ah ! Quel connard. Mais il a raison. Je suis tellement beau et classe que personne n'ose m'approcher. Je m'apitoie pas sur mon sort hein... C'est les gens qui sont cons. Surtout les filles. La plupart du temps, elles me regardent comme si j'étais un dieu (c'est pas loin d'être le cas), et je les mets dans un état proche de la syncope juste en les regardant dans les yeux. S'il y'en a une qui essaye de me parler, soit elle se fait éclater par les autres avant même d'avoir une chance, soit quand elle ouvre la bouche, elle bafouille tellement que j'ai envie de lui en coller une pour la calmer. Ok. Je suis pas vraiment patient. C'est pas comme si ca me préoccupais vraiment, en fait, j'y pense jamais. Sauf là, mais c'est à cause de Naruto. Ce petit merdeux...

Lui c'est totalement l'inverse. Tout le monde se paie sa tronche à longueur de temps, mais ça l'atteint pas, il est content. Heureux les imbéciles, hein. Je me demande comment il en est arrivé là. Il rigole avec tout le monde, il parle n'importe comment à n'importe qui, et hop, il devient le meilleur pote et le plan cul général...

" J't'imagine trop avec ta gueule sans expression. " Pff. Il s'est regardé ? J'imagine bien aussi tiens, il doit faire ça comme le gros bourrin qu'il est, avec sa tête d'idiot où on peut voir tout ce qu'il pense.

Genre... regard lascif, les lèvres entrouvertes... le visage un peu rouge et la respiration haletante, et vas-y que j'te bourre ça sauvagement... ! Hn... Ça m'excite de l'imaginer comme ça. ...Naruto en sueur, agressif, sans aucun contrôle... Hh... Naruto, j'imagine ses mains la tenir par la taille pendant qu'il la prend sans aucune délicatesse, j'imagine comment ses muscles roulent et son corps ondule quand son bassin vient frapper contre le sien, ses cuisses qui glissent entre les siennes... Hhhn... !

Pff... J'aime pas faire ça dans le bain. Il fait toujours trop froid, après.

* * *

**Tadannnn! Ouais ouais, j'sais ca casse pas des briques et Sasuke est un peu vulgaire, mais bon que voulez vous, son caractère hautain appelle au foutage de gueule, nan?**

**Sinon, saviez-vous que poster des reviews c'est bon pour la peau? C'est le secret de la jeunesse éternelle! si si, résultats garantis! * sourire étincelant et clin d'oeil + thumbs up façon Gai sensei***


	2. Chapter 2

**disc: toujours pareil**

**Betareader: Billy-FOX**

**Note: j'ai pas l'intention d'up un chap par jour... mais en meme temps quand ils sont tout beaux tout chauds je meurt d'envie de les poster, prevoir rythme de parution irrégulier!**

* * *

Appétit Vs. Curiosité.

Humpf. Quelle heure... ? Ah. Juste trop tôt pour aller bosser, et assez tard pour pas avoir la moindre chance de se rendormir. Bon, ben ça s'annonce comme une journée pourrie.

Je me lève même pas, je reste dans mon lit à traîner alors que la lumière grise d'un matin pluvieux éclaire peu à peu la chambre. Ça me ressemble pas, mais je m'en fous, c'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un pour me dire de me bouger. J'ai dormi quoi... trois heures? Alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me lever. Je me sens vide et j'ai froid, même enroulé dans les couvertures. Du coup, l'idée de sortir du lit me semble absolument irréalisable.

Je referme les yeux et je rêvasse, laissant mes pensées vagabonder jusqu'à ma petite fantaisie d'hier soir... Hum faudrait que j'arrête avec ça. J'ai beau essayer de penser à d'autres trucs, mon corps réagit immédiatement. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'imagine aussi sexy, comment je peux penser que son corps pourrait être aussi... sensuel. J'arrive même plus à visualiser la meuf mais ça a pas l'air de se calmer pour autant là-dessous. Mes doigts se resserrent encore quand je l'imagine haletant... gémissant de plaisir... Ahnnn.

Je m'essuie sur les draps et je sors du lit, les jambes un peu vacillantes et le cerveau embrumé. Je m'habille machinalement et je sors de chez moi sans déjeuner, l'estomac en vrac. Faut que je recompose mon masque habituel : je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai la classe et je le sais. Voilà, parfait.

" Sasuuukeeeee ! "

Ha, forcément, comme si j'avais envie de voir sa gueule dès le matin. Je me retourne pour le voir arriver en courant, l'air débile et les cheveux hérissés du gars qui a jamais vu un peigne de sa vie.

" Sasuke ! ENTRAÎNEMEEEEENNNNT ! "

Il me balance un coup de poing que j'évite sans même avoir à réfléchir, et je le regarde s'étaler comme une merde, emporté par son élan. Il est vraiment moins classe en vrai que dans ma tête.

" Pourquoi tu te marres ?! "

" Je ris pas, je souris, abruti. "

Je le regarde se relever en s'époussetant. L'impression de malaise que j'ai eu en entendant sa voix a totalement disparue.

" Bon! J'ai pas de mission aujourd'hui alors... on s'entraîne ! Je t'attends là-bas ! "

" J'ai autre chose à foutre que de… "

" C'est ça ouais, ramène-toi dès que t'as fini ta manucure hein ? AHAHA ! "

Et il se barre en courant en direction du champ d'entraînement. Je soupire longuement... Il me fatigue déjà.

* * *

Je m'étire tranquillement pendant qu'il s'affale sur une souche d'arbre à côté de moi.

" Ahhh ! Ça fait plus de cinq heures qu'on s'entraîne, j'ai la dalle ! "

C'est surtout lui qui s'entraîne, il est tellement nul par rapport à moi que je vois pas trop en quoi je m'améliorerais en me battant contre lui. Par contre c'est une vraie pile électrique, il transpire à mort mais il a toujours pas l'air fatigué alors que ça fait des heures qu'il s'agite comme un fou pour rien.

" C'est à toi de me payer à grailler, j'ai dû raquer pour toi hier soir. "

" Ah ? Ok mais aujourd'hui c'est ma copine qui m'amène la bouffe ! "

C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ? C'est pas non plus comme si c'était un truc de fou, c'est juste un repas...

" Rooohhh ! Fais pas la gueule, je partagerai ! Sinon tu va faire ton radin la prochaine fois qu'on va chez Ichiraku. "

" J'ai l'air de faire la gueule ? "

" Ah maintenant que tu l'dis... C'est juste ta tête normale en fait ! AHAH ! "

Tss... Je lui balance un coup de pied dans les côtes pour la forme, mais il l'évite en me tirant la langue et il continue de rigoler.

" N- Naruto-kun ? "

Une petite voix timide, de longs cheveux bruns et un visage de poupée. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était Hinata, mais c'est une fille que je connais pas. Elle serre un grand panier dans ses bras, sûrement de la bouffe pour renard en quantité astronomique.

" Seiko ! "

Ah, revoilà le sourire de décérébré. Il se lève pour la rejoindre et ça schlingue l'amour à tout vent. Faut que je m'éloigne de ce nuage de niaiserie avant d'étouffer. Et voila que ça murmure et que ça glousse et que ça rougit timidement... beuh, ils m'écœurent déjà. Je commence à ranger mes affaires pendant qu'ils sont occupés dans leur petit monde.

" Bah Sasuke ?! Tu voulais pas manger ? "

Il s sont installés pour un pique nique en bonne et due forme, nappe à carreaux comprise. Je peux limite voir les petits cœurs leur sortir de la tête, c'est tellement mièvre que j'en ai mal au ventre.

" Je préfère garder ta dette envers moi pour plus tard. J'y vais. "

" Ahaha ! Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraiche ! "

Il me fait un signe de la main et s'en retourne à ses gloussements. Il faut que je fuie la scène au plus vite. Je ramasse le reste de mes armes en vitesse et je m'éloigne vers la boutique la plus proche, parce que c'est vrai que je crève la dalle.

* * *

Je traîne dans les rayons pendant dix minutes avant d'attraper un truc au hasard, puis je me dirige vers le comptoir en fouillant dans mes poches pour attraper mon portefeuille. Il est où, d'ailleurs? Merde... je l'ai laissé dans ma veste. Et ma veste est... là-bas. Je suis parti tellement vite que je me suis pas rendu compte que je l'avais pas prise. Fait chiiiier !

Je dis adieu à mon sandwich dans un gargouillement de ventre et je ressors du magasin en direction du pique nique infernal. Merde ! Si ça se trouve je vais tomber sur eux en train de se bécoter ou... Whow. Cette pensée s'est dirigée direct vers mon entrejambe. Tais-toi cerveau !

Mission : récupérer mon larfeuille. On respire et on avance le plus silencieusement possible pour pas se faire calculer. Bon, ils sont bien en train de s'embrasser, mais il me tourne le dos donc je peux pas voir son visage... Euh, je veux dire qu'il va pas me repérer. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis un peu déçu... Je vais me planquer deux minutes histoire de voir si ça s'active un peu. C'est pour pas me faire repérer. Et pour marquer une bonne fois pour toute sa tronche d'abruti dans mon cerveau, comme ça, ça partira plus dans tout les sens dès que je pense à lui, ok ?!

* * *

Comme prévu, c'était une journée de merde.

Finalement ils se sont bécotés pendant trois plombes et il s'est rien passé de plus. Je vois pas à quoi je m'attendais en même temps, c'est de Naruto dont il s'agit. Pff... Ce gros benêt. Enfin bon, j'ai mis mille ans avant de pouvoir revenir au magasin, qui était bien évidemment fermé. Du coup, je suis rentré chez moi pour me faire à bouffer.

C'est pas plus mal en fait. La cuisine, c'est un peu comme le reste : je fais ça mieux que n'importe qui. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi je mange toujours dehors. Ah oui, parce que faire à manger... C'est une affreuse PERTE DE TEMPS ! Houlà, merde, je me suis énervé et j'ai explosé la planche à découper. Aller, on se concentre un peu. Lalala... Roh, je chante dans ma tête hein, le jour où on verra Sasuke Uchiwa chantonner dans sa cuisine, ce sera pas avant que j'ai décimé tout le village jusqu'au dernier péquenot, ok ?!

Ahhh... je revis. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que l'autre tarte, elle doit pas cuisiner si bien que ca parce que connaissant Naruto, si ça avait été bon, il aurait mis la priorité sur la bouffe AVANT la séance de bisous. Non mais c'est vrai, ce type est un estomac sur pattes, il peut pas être devenu assez mièvre pour en oublier de manger quand même si ?

C'est calme hein, vachement reposant. Non en fait pas du tout reposant, je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi je mange pas chez moi. Je regarde la table vide, et le silence absolu de la salle me coupe l'appétit. Ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas mangé seul ici ? Quelle ambiance merdique. Personne pour me parler de sa journée... J'ai l'impression de me recroqueviller tellement c'est angoissant. Ce silence de mort. Je repousse mon assiette. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas senti aussi mal.

Est-ce que je vais vraiment si souvent que ça au Ramen pour écouter Naruto ? Non... il y a les missions. Mais quand je suis au village ? 'Tain... je m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je suis toujours là-bas à attendre qu'il arrive pour me raconter ses conneries. Si je reste seul, ça recommence direct. L'angoisse... la gorge qui se serre et l'envie de chialer comme un môme. Autant aller se coucher, vaut mieux dormir que de rester seul.

* * *

**Eeeett Voili! Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Hey vous savez quoi, au chap d'avant j'ai oublié de faire mon éternel... GRG! (**Great Review Game, pour les revieweuse en panne d'inspi et parce que je sais pas quoi mettre en note de fin de chap'!**)**

**C'est partit ! GRG #1, que pensez-vous de ce micro mini truc que j'essaye de faire passer pour un chapitre?**

**A: Trop Court!**

**C: Seiko...? AHHHH! Un OC! Swen, AU BUCHER! (**vous inquiétez pas moi non plus j'aime pas les oc ahaha**)**

**D: Sasuke, A POIL! (**sous le tablier**)**

**E: vous pouvez répéter la quessstion?**

**F: tout ce qui vous passe par la tête...!**

**Sur ce, tshaw tshaw les poulettes, see you au prochain chap! Et let's REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

RE! Et Merci à mes premières revieweuses, qui en plus d'avoir la gentillesse de commenter (oh yess des cooommss!) sont aussi des lectrices assidues! Car oui, comme vous pouvez le constater en cliquant sur le chapitre précédent, il n'y a pas de réponse B dans le GRG! C'était pour voir si vous suiviez hein..! ( quelle mauvaise foi?)

Bravo donc à **amelia-vilnius** et à **Elikia** qui ont gagné un bon point pour avoir repéré mon B ninja qui se planque! ( Au bout de 10 bons points vous gagnez une image de chamois bondissant gaiment dans la riante campagne, j'espère que ça vous appâte a mort...) **mangakadu14** Jte donne aussi un bon point parce que t'as du lire deux fois le premier chapitre suite à mes galères de mot de passe...

Petite note en passant, je ne réponds pas aux reviews anonymes dans mes chapitres (c'est interdit!) alors je vous invite à vous faire un compte ffnet car ça m'ennuie vraiment de pas pouvoir répondre a un commentaire!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Proofreading By **Billy-FOX** ( sauf les notes de fin et de debut, je lui épargne cet effort ahaha)

* * *

Ordre vs. Chaos

Mais il me SOUUUULE ! Pourquoi je suis pas resté en mission deux-trois jours de plus moi ? Ah ouais, parce que je suis trop bon et que j'ai fini ça en deux temps trois mouvements.

" Et c'est pour ça que Seiko a dit à Temari qu'elle pouvait prendre ses chaussures parce qu'en fait BLA BLA BLA donc Seiko a fait Blablablabla... "

Ah mais la ferme ducon ! Ça fait deux heures qu'il me serine ses Seiko ci et Seiko là, j'ai envie de l'emplâtrer. Ou de lui planter une baguette dans le pif. À choisir, je pourrais tout aussi bien l'étrangler. Enfin n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il la ferme. Si j'entends encore une fois ce soupir énamouré je lui balance une boule de feu dans la gueule, c'est clair et net.

" Aaahhhhn ... "

Tch ! Il le fait exprès c'est pas possible !

" Pourquoi t'es pas chez elle du coup ? "

Il me jette un regard amusé et me fait un sourire vicelard. Faut vraiment qu'il arrête de traîner avec Jiraya, c'est pas bon pour lui. Je sens la banquette s'enfoncer quand il se rapproche de moi, et mon cœur rate un battement quand je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

" ... C'est elle qui vient chez moi après... " chuchote-t- il dans mon oreille.

Je sens le sang battre dans mes tempes et j'ai du mal à déglutir. Mon cœur s'est remis à battre d'un coup et j'ai l'impression que tout mon cerveau s'est engourdi. Je le repousse de son côté de la banquette, mais je calcule mal mes mouvements et l'envoie valdinguer par dessus la table.

" MAIS CA VA PAAAS ?! T'es malade! ...Mon booool... "

Je reprends difficilement mon souffle en le regardant râler après ses ramen gâchés.

" C'est toi qui vient me balancer ton haleine de renard crevé en pleine gueule ! Reste de ton côté ! "

" Mais t'avais qu'à pas respirer aussi, crétin ! "

Mais qu'il est con... Ça me laisse le temps de me reprendre et de présenter mon habituel visage impassible. C'était quoi ça ?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir les oreilles en feu et je prie pour ne pas avoir rougi. " C'est elle qui vient chez moi... " Urgh ! Mon cerveau engourdi est reparti au quart de tour, et la situation en dessous de la table risque de devenir difficile à gérer s'il doit me raconter sa vie nocturne. Note pour plus tard : arrêter de faire _ça_ en pensant à _ça_ avant que ça devienne un reflexe conditionné. Il faut absolument que je change de sujet.

" T'as pas peur qu'elle flippe chez toi ? Tu vas réussir à la voir sous les tas d'ordures et les boîtes de ramen vides ? "

" Tu... tu crois que j'devrais ranger ? "

Il me regarde avec sa tête d'ahuri, et je peux quasiment voir les rouages s'activer dans son petit cerveau de piaf.

" Je suis sûr qu'il y a des espèces inconnues qui sont nées tellement y'a de moisi dans ton frigo, gros porc."

" C'est pas si pourri !... Bon...Y'a juste deux-trois trucs qui traînent quoi ! T'as qu'à venir m'aider a ranger si t'es si maniaque, Monsieur Propre ! "

" Je mets pas un pied là-dedans, j'ai pas envie d'être contaminé. "

" Alleeezz ! Pour me rembourser les ramen que t'as renversé ! "

" Umpf ! "

" T'as une dette envers moi du coup. Aller ! Ça va prendre deux secondes ! "

Je hausse un sourcil incrédule. Je le connais, sa baraque est une véritable porcherie.

" Ok. Mais je fais pas ça pour t'aider. C'est pour la sauvegarde du village... "

" BWAHAha ! C'est ça ! Allez bouge-toi, j'ai pas toute la soirée ! "

* * *

Yeeuurk ! Il a même pas ouvert la porte que je pressens un chakra verdâtre s'infiltrer dans mes narines... Au secours !

Bon, j'exagère un peu, c'est pas si crado que ca. Je regarde la pièce dont le sol est couvert de bol de ramen vides, et je suis surpris de me rendre compte à quel point sa piaule est petite. Bon, je sais bien que tout le monde ne vit pas dans un manoir comme le mien, mais quand même... Ça fait un bail que j'étais pas venu. Je me rappelle encore l'époque où je devais le tirer du lit pour aller en mission. C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai l'impression que c'est petit, ça a pas changé du tout alors que nous, on a grandi. Tout est exactement à la même place que la dernière fois que je suis venu. Il y a une table avec une chaise, le frigo et le coin cuisine, le lit, la photo de moi avec des kunais plantés dedans... Ah, j'étais déjà beau gosse à l'époque, ahahah !

" Qu'est ce que t'as à ricaner dans ton coin ? Au boulot mec ! "

" C'est un rire nerveux, j'ai peur de mourir d'une maladie bizarre si je touche un truc... "

" Aide-moi plutôt à ramasser les boîtes qu'il y a sous mon lit ! "

Bah, degueu, il y a vraiment des boîtes de ramen sous son lit.

* * *

Finalement le ménage ne nous a pas pris si longtemps, à part le frigo que j'aurais préféré condamner pour cause de risque sanitaire mortel. Il a même déterré une vieille bouteille de sake dans le fond d'un placard, c'est pour ça que je suis assis sur son lit à boire un coup.

" Non mais vraiment, t'as qu'une seule chaise et elle est cassée... Elle sert a quoi ta paie sérieux ? "

" Bwaf... Pour le temps que je passe chez moi, j'en ai rien à carrer des meubles... et ma paie, c'est Jiraya qui s'occupe de gérer ça donc bon... "

Je tombe des nues... En fait il est pas juste débile, c'est un débile PROFOND ! Laisser Jiraya gérer sa paie, faut vraiment être con!

Enfin c'est toujours un gamin, quoi. En tout cas, ça doit faire une heure qu'on est là à discuter entre mecs et je me sens parfaitement à l'aise. Le train-train habituel, il me raconte ses conneries et je me paie sa tête intérieurement. Je suis absolument décontracté, j'ai même l'impression qu'on m'enlève un poids sur la poitrine. Limite je serais prêt à rigoler avec lui. A tel point que quand il regarde sa montre d'un air effaré, et qu'il se regarde dans la glace pour se recoiffer, je me surprends à passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont un peu emmêlés mais ils sont quand même doux.

" Vite ! Tire-toi de là, elle arrive dans cinq minutes ! "

" Attends, je te fais la raie sur le coté. "

" C'est pas le moment de faire le con, dégage ! "

Je me relève avec un rire creux, et je sors de chez lui sans le regarder. J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir son visage bouffi de niaiserie. Le poids sur ma poitrine est de retour, puissance dix mille.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ça m'a pris des heures pour rentrer. J'ai le cerveau qui tourne au ralenti, du coup je suis allé me poser dehors pour regarder le jardin. Ouais, le jardin avec les bonzaïs et le petit ruisseau et ce putain de truc qui fait toc-toc et qui me tape sur les nerfs. Niveau relaxation et communion avec la nature, on repassera.

Je vois pas comment je pourrais me relaxer de toute façon. Je suis visiblement en train de virer barjot. Ok, c'était déjà un peu détraqué que je fantasme sur lui, mais bon c'est pas encore trop bizarre d'imaginer des gens en train de baiser quand je me touche. Enfin si, c'est louche que je pense à LUI. Que je l'imagine aussi... débauché. Que je visualise son corps, la sueur qui glisse le long des muscles de son ventre... les muscles de ses bras qui se tendent sous l'effort... ses épis blonds si doux entre mes doigts, sa respiration chaude dans mon cou quand il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille... Je l'ai déjà à la main quand je me rends compte de ce que je viens de penser. Ses lèvres qui effleurent mon cou... c'est ma faute aussi, je l'imagine avec une expression vraiment trop lascive, les dents serrées... Hhm, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir...Hhhnn... beaucoup trop... excitant.

J'enlève mon sweat et je m'essuie avec avant de retourner dans la maison pour aller me laver. En tout cas maintenant, je suis un peu plus détendu. Au moins, je sais que le problème vient du fait que je me fais une image de lui beaucoup trop érotique. Qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec le vrai Naruto. Rien du tout.


End file.
